Elusive Love
by Kizziefoshnizzie
Summary: SONAMY* Highschool AU- It's summer break, and Amy sees Sonic with a girl she's never met. Depressed, she calls Cream who comforts her and then invites her to a movie night with Sonic and Tails. They watch a movie and after it's over, Amy ends up believing that there is nothing for Sonic and her, and leaves. She doesn't expect the night to end how it did.


Elusive love

SonAmy fic by Melzookie

**For those shippers out there :3**

**((Note: This is roughly a Highschool AU, so it isn't the main 'verse. Sonic is 17 almost 18, Amy just turned 16, Cream is 15, and Tails is 16 and a half. K just making sure you guys know. Oh, and for the movie even though it isn't out yet just pretend it is because I just saw it and wanted it in here lol :3))**

Amy wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She couldn't believe that only minutes ago, Sonic had gone off with a girl that he didn't know, over her, who he had known for eight years. She thought that she had gained control of her fangirlish behavior towards Sonic. She loved him, she really did, but everytime she was around him she had butterflies in her stomache and couldn't help herself. She thought that since she learned how to deal with it better that he would like her more, but she guesses not now that he's run off with that girl... she seemed to have forgotten it, but she thought it was something like Kylie... yeah, it was probably Kylie.

She was laid down on her bed, phone in hand. She decided she should probably text her best friend, Cream. Cream had been her best friend almost as long as she had known Sonic. Cream had always been there for her, through thick and thin, but she hasn't called her for a while ever since Cream started dating Tails, Sonic's best friend and practically little brother. After she had sent the text, she looked up at the ceiling and wondered where she went wrong on her journey to hooking up with Sonic. She almost didn't notice the phone vibrating. She looked down.

**_call me_**

She pressed the dial button and it instantly started calling Cream. It took about two rings until she picked up.

"Hello?" Amy heard Creams soft voice echo through the phone.

"Hi Cream, it's Amy," she replied to Cream.

"Oh, hi Amy! So what's going on?"

Amy sighed. "I was going to talk to Sonic and then I saw him talking to a girl and then they went off together..." She didn't mention that she eavesdropped. That's just rude.

"Wait, what? But Sonic is outside of my house, talking to Tails..." Cream said, confused.

"Really? But what's he doing there? I thought... I thought he went off with that girl I saw from earlier," Amy said.

"I don't know, Sonic didn't say anything about it when he came over." A pause. "Hey... Amy, you should come over! We're going to have a movie night."

Amy thought for a moment. She could use some fun after all of what had been happening. "Sure. When do you want me to come over?"

"As soon as you feel like it."

Amy smiled. Cream was always considerate. "I'll be there in ten minutes." It was a good thing that Cream's house was only a couple of streets away.

"Ok. Bye Amy!"

"Bye, Cream."

She delved deep into her thoughts. Her walk was short lived. Her thoughts had sucked her in so deep that she became unaware of her surroundings and of time itself.

She looked at the front yard just to make Sonic wasn't there. Seeing that he wasn't there, she walked up into the yard and up to the porch. She knocked on the door and waited a few moments before it opened.

"Hey Amy!" Cream said happily.

"Hey Cream," Amy replied.

"Sonic is outside in the backyard with Tails. They will probably be inside in probably half an hour." Cream told her, and stepped aside so she could come in.

"Ok," Amy stepped inside of the house and Cream shut the door. Everything was as she remembered, with only a few differences.

"So, did you catch that girl's name?" Cream asked, referring to the girl that Sonic had supposedly gone off with.

"Uh, I think it was Kylie or something." Amy said.

"Oh, you mean Rylei? Don't you worry about her. She's not from this country... she's only staying for the week."

Amy gave her a look that basically said _how do you even know this stuff?_ Cream just laughed and replied,

"Sonic told me."

Oh, ok.

So Amy and Cream caught up with each other, as they had been apart from each other for quite a while since summer break had started.

After a while, Tails and Sonic came in.

_They don't seem that surprised to see me,_ Amy noted. _But that's probably because Cream had told them I was coming._

"Oh, hey Amy!" Tails said and waved. Sonic just gave the slightest, _slightest, __**tiniest**_ smile and waved. But it was something. They plopped down on the couch.

"So, what are we watching?" Sonic asked Cream. Cream smiled.

"That's for me to know... and all of you to find out!" She said.

Groans.

After Cream had put the movie in, smartly hiding the cover of the case from everybody else and joined Sonic, Tails, and Amy on the couch.

After the 20th Century Fox logo had passed, the movie started.

After the movie started, Amy realized what it was.

"Snow White and the Huntsman?" Amy exclaimed.

Cream nodded.

"Obviously."

Amy gaped, looking back and forth between Cream and the TV screen. "How did you even get your hands on this?"

Cream smiled, "It just came out on DVD. I thought it would be nice to watch together."

Amy high-fived Cream. "You, Cream, are awesome."

Cream laughed.

"Hey, we should make popcorn and break out the candy and soda, and get all the good food like we do in movies!" Cream thought out loud. Tails nodded.

"Good idea. Here, I'll pause it and help you." Tails said.

Amy cursed in her brain. Now she was alone with Sonic.

They didn't talk. Sonic naturally, Amy awkwardly.

It was all good. Soon, Tails and Cream were back with the snacks and drinks and they were back to watching the movie.

After the movie was over, they all cleaned up their mess.

Amy looked at the clock and turned to Cream. "I should probably go. It's getting kind of late; mom might be getting worried." She told her.

Cream nodded in understanding. "Alright. Bye Amy, have a good night!" She said with a wave.

Amy smiled. "You too, Cream."

Sonic, who wasn't noticed, kind of stood in the background. As soon as Amy was out of sight, he told Cream he needed to go get something real quick from his house.

"OK," Cream had said.

He ran out of the door and towards Amy at the speed of sound. Which.. was quite possible, actually.

The sudden unnatural breeze of air startled Amy as she came to a stop, and Sonic stopped in front of her, facing her.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Amy asked him. She was confused. What was he doing here?

"I'm sorry, Amy," he told her.

This didn't answer anything.

"I admit that I was oblivious... I never knew you actually liked me." He looked down. "I know that I was really, _really_ oblivious and you probably don't believe me, but I was. I seriously didn't think you liked me. But I liked you. I still do. But I don't know if you do anymore because I'm naturally a douche bag and you probably realize that by now but-" And before he could say anymore, Amy landed a kiss right on the lips, which stunned him into silence.

"You were babbling," Amy said with a grin after she pulled away.

Sonic just stood there, dazed.

When he finally came out of it, he finally spoke up. "Does this mean you still like me?" He asked her.

Amy laughed. "What do you think? I don't kiss people I don't like."

Sonic smiled. "So, uh, do you... do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

Amy grinned, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "Of course I would, Sonic. I've always liked you, and I've always wanted to."

She was very happy and stunned and blissful all at the same time when Sonic kissed her, full of love and passion.

Amy had always wanted this to happen. She thought that it would never happen, and only minutes ago she still thought that, too. But now her dreams came true and nothing else mattered.

END


End file.
